User talk:Prince12/Archive 1
Agriculture and the Whimsical }} Also, I condensed your word bubble into one single template, so instead of just typing the whole word bubble code all the time, use this: }} Look at .}} }} }} }} }} }} Friendly Friend Request. }} Altoids }} }} I ain't afraid of no ghosts. Trident Layers John Locke is Possessed! }} There's no need to freak out. Actually, I was worried that someone might have gotten mad at me. I left the chat because something went wrong too.}} Queen Bee }} Frankly, my dear, I don't give a DR. OCTAGONAPUS BBBLLLAA! Thanks for telling me!   oiityiu }} Sorry... }} }} }} Oh, and which picture are you talking about??? My Kirby one?}} My Word Bubble and Apologies! Overnight Message }} }} Nothing is Nothing. Who will I eat ice cream with!? Adrenaline Rush telegram from rciman . So who won the most battles?}} }} Pediatrician's #1 Choice }} Thanks! Also, I'm really sorry for missing the party you, CM and Randy made...}} Anyways, I g2g to the fair that's open, so I'll see you tommorow, or maybe I'll come back. But it will be really late before I come back....probably, so, bye!}} Thank you! Wait... How do post a photo wiki for the iPad? So don't worry. Everything will be ok. I promise. :) }} I know how much you like Animal crossing, so I was wondering if you wanted to join the Animal Crossing Wiki with me! I think it'll be fun. You can invite Sierra, Randy, and Wii too if you want. Write back, kay? }} ''Barbara191 ''' '' ''Hey Prince! What's up? Oh, and thanks for the advice you'' ''gave me. Talk to you later,'' ''Barb''''' Every Mundane Thing Strangerhood studios Why did the Minotaur cross the road? Dusk and Summer }} POTATOES }} Ah Ah Ah, alone in my world Curiously Strong Mints it was a little difficult since the background had different colors. Thats why it looks crappy....... Oh well. I did my best! }} from, one of ur many many message writers and best friends, JACKO! .}} Whipped Strawberry Milkshake! Well, ok, come on chat! }} }} Bon Apetite You're right, kids CAN be a handful! Umm, anyway, we were all waiting for u yesterday. lol. Sooo, umm, come on chat! XD .}} Animal Crossingz? hey Sole of the Military Did that raccoon just offer me a house? ...lol actually...yeah, why dont u meet me in the chat! Then we'll play Animal Crossing!}} }} GRRRR }} Aiding the Outcasts Facepalm }} You mean you ''don't ''like whats going on? Cuz you said you're starting to like whats going on with the chat....... LAWL }} }} }} Happy Halloween!}} Since You Didn't Bother Reading My Response... You Said Leave Your Keys On The Counter Dark Souls Happy Halloween! }} }} Y'see, on MY wiki, I was about to leave Sia a message when I saw a message from Hunter. 2, actually. So...I'm sorry! I read it!}}